


Drip

by artistfire13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, One Shot, major character death so if you don't like that, there is no happy ending sorry guess i'll perish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistfire13/pseuds/artistfire13
Summary: There’s something peaceful about watching something drip. The sound of liquid landing in a puddle is steady, grounding. Ripples are a beautiful kind of art, perfect circles in nature that fade off into infinity.





	Drip

There’s something peaceful about watching something drip. The sound of liquid landing in a puddle is steady, grounding. Ripples are a beautiful kind of art, perfect circles in nature that fade off into infinity.

Lance has been watching his blood drip to the floor for nearly an hour now.

Drip, drip.

There isn’t much else to do, in the empty cave. There’s just enough light from the entrance about seven feet above him to see the dark puddle and the shaft sticking out of his armor through his stomach and keeping him in place.

He shivers again, the numbness in his body traveling up and down again, and let his head drop against the wall he was leaning on, closing his eyes.

He doesn’t doubt that he was going to die here. He had accepted it when he realized he can’t move and saw his helmet is shattered beyond repair. Now, he’s just waiting for the blood to finally seep away completely, with his life carried along with it. 

Drip, drip.

At least he can’t feel anything.

Lance rasps out a breath and inhales. He hopes that no one would find him, because of what that would do to the team, prays that they just accept him to be lost in space, missing in action.

It’s his fault he couldn’t make the wormhole jump anyway. With Blue short-circuiting, he should have retreated sooner than he did to ensure both of them got to safety. Now because of his poor judgment, Blue’s been blast to pieces and Lance is-

Lance is here.

He wishes his bayard hadn’t fallen so far when he landed in the cave. Then at least he wouldn’t have to deal with this waiting.

Drip, drip.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Lance’s eyes fly open, his faint heartbeat stepping up as much as it can.

“Lance?!”

No.

He tries shouting it, but he can’t feel his throat.

“Lance? Lance are you there?”

“Don’t-”

There’s a skidding sound outside, and then rocks tumble into the opening, along with dirt, dust, and a red paladin.

“Keith-”

“Oh my god,” Keith murmurs faintly, dropping to his knees. He reaches to touch Lance but recoils when his gloves come away soaking.

“Ok. Ok, it’s ok, I’m going to get you out ok, I-” 

“Keith,” Lance interrupts a little firmer, hoarse but there. “Don’t. Too late.”

“No, no,” Keith argues, angry, so, so angry, “there’s-”

Lance presses a bloody hand to Keith’s helmet. “Please,” he begs, “don’t.”

Keith slumps in front of him, and grasps his hand, cradling it.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Lance squeezes his hand and tries to smile as his head spins. It’s silent now, and Lance can feel there’s not much time.

And just like that the fear makes its finale, filling every crack and crevice in the cavern and in Lance, dark, cold, and consuming.

“Keith,” he whispers, tears finally leaking, “don’t want- die.”

He hears a sob before it’s just him and his thoughts again, and white sound washing over him, easing away the panic as best it can with the gentle promise of rest.

I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to-

Drip, drip.


End file.
